


Between the Covers

by TheBiFromUNCLE



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Ficlet, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-18
Updated: 2020-03-18
Packaged: 2021-02-28 21:01:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 246
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23203633
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheBiFromUNCLE/pseuds/TheBiFromUNCLE
Summary: Scotty and Nyota read together.
Relationships: Montgomery "Scotty" Scott/Nyota Uhura
Comments: 4
Kudos: 11





	Between the Covers

"What're you smirking at?", Scotty asked as he came out of the bathroom.

"Oh, it's another one of your dirty books, is it?", he tutted, climbing into bed.

Nyota giggled and tried to hide the cover, not truly embarrassed but playing up to him.

"Go on, give us a look".

Nyota held the book away as he made a grab for it and they playfully struggled for a minute, both laughing. Scotty flopped back in surrender and settled himself against the pillow. Nyota found her place and was about to resume reading when she looked at Scotty with consideration.

"Do you really want to see?", she asked. Scotty nudged closer resting his head on her pillow and Nyota held the book out so the two of them could read.

"Who's this fella now?".

"He's the count".

"Right and-' 'She's an orphan with a title but at the moment she's penniless".

"Gotcha".

They read on together with Scotty offering occasional commentary.

"How many hands does this bastard have?".

"Is there no servants bopping around the place?".

"Hold on, I'm not finished this page".

And, nestling closer against her:

"Absolute smut". He kissed behind her ear. "S'quiet good".

He turned his face into Nyota's neck, pressing more kisses there. His body was warm and comfortable against hers.

"Scotty", she sighed half-heartedly as his arm wrapped around her waist. "I thought we were reading".

"You're more interesting".

The book landed with a thud on the floor beside their bed.


End file.
